This invention relates to kiln arrangements. The invention has particular, although not exclusive, applications in relation to the manufacture of uranium dioxide.
A problem that can arise in such manufacture is that, if the kiln arrangement is too hot, the physical properties of the uranium dioxide manufactured can be defective insofar as they do not allow for satisfactory handling in subsequent processes. On the other hand, if the kiln arrangement is too cold, the uranium dioxide can have too high a fluorine content.